Darkness and Miracles
by SkyLion27
Summary: A short story about hurt/comfort, friendship and a tiny bit of love. I hope you guys like it.
Forever Gray...

Forever cold...

To be alone forever...

Why must life be so cruel?

For to be alone in the dark…

I cried and cried for help but... No one came...

For years I cried but saw that it was useless...

I let the darkness consume me... forever... alone...

That's what I thought... until I met him...

He was filled with so much light and... So much warm...

I was envious of him... He had everything that I wanted but couldn't have...

Then he came up to me... He asked me if we could be friends but... I couldn't...

He was the Light and... I was the Darkness...

But that didn't stop him... He kept trying... He kept trying to save me from the Darkness... Myself...

I really wished that he could but... He couldn't... So I tried to avoid him... Which it worked... but...

I missed his warmth... His voice... His smile and worst of all... I missed the Light in his eyes...

They were so warm... so pure... so innocent... Filled with so much life and free spirited...

While mine were cold... lifeless... And broken...

Then I entered this world... Filled with danger but... With so much adventure...

There I met my partner... Renamon... She was so graceful and so kind to me...

After traveling around the Digital world... It felt so calming but there was something here... Something evil...

While looking around, I saw something... That's when my life change forever... I saw other kids like me...

Here... In the Digital World and they also had their own Digimon Partner... That's when I saw him...

The boy that was determined on saving me from the Darkness... Daisuke... Daisuke Motomiya...

He was with his friends and their partners... I slowly walked away but... Then I heard I scream...

I turned and saw them being attacked by a group of Digimons... Tuskmon...

They began to battle them... But they weren't strong enough... I clenched my violet Digivice...

"Renamon" as I said looking up ahead. "It's time to roll."

We rushed to where they were...

"Renamon!" as I called.

Renamon attacked one of the Tuskmon... Everyone turned to see who it was... When they saw me, they were surprised.

"Mi-Miyuki..." said Daisuke as he was shocked at seeing me.

"Miyuki." called Renamon.

I nodded my head... I lifted my Digivice up.

"DIGI AMOUR ENERGIZE!" as I called.

My digivice began to glow as well as Renamon... Everyone was shocked at was they were seeing...

"Renamon Amour Digivolve to... Reppamon: The Messenger of Darkness"

Everyone was shocked by what Reppamon said but I didn't care...

"Reppamon..." as I said in a cold and monotone voice. "Send them to the Darkness... Forever..."

"Understood..." said Reppamon as she prepared to attack. "Shinku Kamaitachi!"

Then the Tuskmon all stood still... Until they all bust into data and disappeared... Everyone was speechless...

I turned to walk away but I was stopped by a hand... I turned and saw that it was Yagami Hikari... And she had tears in her eyes...

She brought her hand up and... Slapped me across my face... I just stood there like it was nothing...

"W-Why... Why did you do that?!" cried Hikari with tears.

Everyone looked shocked at what Hikari did but I didn't care...

"Why," as I replied in a monotone voice. "Because it's how life is... No one is always forgiving. They always stab you in the back or bring pain to you..."

Then she pushed me to the ground.

"What do you know?!" screamed Hikari.

I got up and saw that my necklace was showing, which surprised everyone by seeing my necklace...

"That Crest..." said a boy. I looked at him and saw that it was Takaishi Takeru. "It looks like the Crest of Light but its purple and the star's pointers are different..."

"That's right..." as I said with Reppamon by my side. "This Crest may look like the Crest of Light but it's the exact opposite... It's the Crest of Darkness..."

That when everyone walked away from me or tensed at what they heard... But I didn't care... I was the Darkness and the Darkness was me...

I began to walk away but I was stopped once again but this time I knew who it was... This warm and the feeling that made me feel safe... I turned and my eyes widened... It was Daisuke... But why..?

"Daisuke, what are you doing, get away from her! She's dangerous!" called Hikari.

He just held my hand tightly and shook his head. He looked me in the eyes with so much warmth.

"She's not dangerous." stated Daisuke which surprised me "She's just alone and scared. She's not an enemy... She's a friend."

I looked at him, shocked again but he just smiled warmly at me... I felt my chest warm up.

"Daisuke, are you insane?!" stated Takeru with worry. "She may be a Digidestine but she has an evil power with her! We have to get her out of here and her partner away!"

Hearing what he said... It really hurt and what he said about kicking me out of the Digital World and taking away Renamon... My only Best Friend...

I ripped my hand away from Daisuke and began to walk away...

"I do as I please..." as I said looking over my shoulder. "And who are you to say that to me... If you think you can stop me... Then do your worst..."

I looked at Daisuke and gave in a painful smile... Which shocked him, it looked like he wanted to walk up to me but I shook my head no.

"Thank you... That was the first time someone was stood up for me…" as I said with a hint of happiness in my voice, which Daisuke notice. "Thank you for everything Daisuke... for being the first one to talk to me... To say that you wanted to be my friend and... saying that I wasn't alone... Thank you..."

As I climbed on to Reppamon's back and rode off into the darkness. I could hear Daisuke's voice being carried by the wind.

"I'll save you from that Darkness you're in..." called Daisuke "So you better wait for me to come save you... No matter what others say... you're always my friend... And my Love, Miyuki..."

Hearing that last part, tears fell from my face but... They weren't tears of Pain… They were tears of Joy and a hint of Sadness...

"Thank you Daisuke..." as I thought while smiling for the first time. "And I'll keep you to that promise... My First Love..."


End file.
